


Together we are worth fighting for

by MarshmallowPeeps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Past Violence, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowPeeps/pseuds/MarshmallowPeeps
Summary: Mei and Zarya learn more about themselves, each other, and their love.





	Together we are worth fighting for

Mei smiled as Zarya wrapped her in a hug, then shouted in surprise as Zarya hoisted her high into the air. “Oh! Wow!”

Zarya laughed and squeezed hard enough to make Mei gasp. “Do not get into trouble while I am gone,” said Zarya.

Mei laid her head against Zarya’s cheek. “I should be telling you to be good,” she said. “Don’t be breaking hearts everywhere you go.”

Zarya kissed Mei and set her down. “I can try, but I cannot be responsible for any effects I may have on others.” Once her arms were free, she flexed, grinning wickedly.

Mei blushed. No matter how many times she saw Zarya pose, Mei felt she would never get over how magnificent her girlfriend was. So powerful, so beautiful, so confident - Zarya was stunning. Mei felt small and soft next to her. It was often a nice feeling; but sometimes, like now, it made her feel... weak. She watched Zarya turn to pick up her gun, hefting the massive cannon with astonishing ease.

“Let me get your bag,” Mei said, scrambling to help.

“It is no problem,” answered Zarya, scooping up the duffle bag and swinging it up over her shoulder.

Mei felt a flash of mixed embarrassment and frustration, and fluttered her empty hands uselessly.

Zarya seemed to mistake Mei’s distress, and winked at her. “I know, impressive, yes?” Her face was so lovely, Mei felt any words of protest melt away.

“You are amazing,” she said earnestly.

“And you, you are a-Mei-zing,” said Zarya.

Mei smiled at the old pun and hurried along with Zarya as she headed toward the helipad. The other agents assigned to the mission were gathering at the transport.

Lena sat in the cockpit, adjusting her headset and checking over the controls. Torbjorn had already stowed his gear and was helping Lucio secure his equipment. Fareeha went through a series of stretches as she stood by Winston, discussing some final specifics.

Mei admired how all the agents moved with such competence, the smooth efficiency of practice. She looked from each person to the next, still somewhat starstruck to be amongst such wonderful heroes. But of course, the most dazzling one of all was right there beside her.

Everyone got out of the way as Zarya strode in with her cannon. She set the weapon down carefully (though it still made a huge thud), then flung her bag in on top. “Ok!” she exclaimed. “Are we ready?”

Winston tapped the tablet he was carrying, more out of habit than any real need, Mei thought. She knew he meticulously worked out each mission and memorized every detail.

“All right, strike team!” Winston boomed. “You all have the plan. Please remember your comms protocols and callsigns.” He gestured to Fareeha with one broad hand. “With, ahem, Pharah in command, I have every confidence in your success. Stay safe out there!”

Zarya leaned down to kiss Mei one more time. “You must come with me next time,” she said. “Until then, I will think of you every minute.” She smiled, then leaped into the helicopter with the others, who clamored their farewells. Lena snapped off a smart salute, prompting Mei and Winston to step away. The transport began to rise, slowly enough that they could wave to their comrades for quite a while.

As the helicopter got smaller and smaller in the sky, Mei felt a strange weight growing larger and larger in her chest. Zarya was so brave and strong, _everyone_ was so brave and strong, how could she ever stand with them? She was nothing like them, and her world was gone, and what could she possibly hope to do now? 

She exhaled slowly. It must have come out louder than she realized, for Winston looked at her with concern.

“Ah, is everything all right, Dr. Zhou?” he asked.

Mei forced a smile. “Yes, I’m fine, it’s just… just…” her voice faltered and she stopped, surprised at uncertainty in the sound.

Winston patted her gently on the shoulder. “I understand that you’ll miss Zarya,” he said.

“That’s not it, I mean, it is, but also, I don’t… oh, I don’t know,” sighed Mei. She glanced up at Winston and made herself meet his worried gaze. “I’m not sure if I should even be here, with her, with Overwatch.”

* * *

Zarya leaned back against the seat, feeling the solid thrum of the helicopter’s engine. Everyone wore an earpiece, so they could talk over the noise. She listened contentedly as the others chattered about the upcoming mission. Normally, she would join in, but she found herself drifting away to thoughts of her girlfriend. Mei was so extraordinary! Smart and sweet and unbelievably cute; Zarya pictured Mei’s enchanting brown eyes, her gorgeous curves… 

Zarya heard the ping on her private channel, and activated it to a chuckle in her ear. She turned to see Fareeha grinning at her.

“Someone special on your mind?” the strike leader asked.

Zarya realized her face was flushed, but she laughed happily. “Yes! My Mei, she is a wonder. I am eager for her to be joining us.”

Fareeha nodded. “Yeah, she’ll be a great asset to us. The two of you are so good together, I’m sure you’ll bring that energy to the team.”

“Of course!” said Zarya, beaming. “And she has so many ideas for new inventions. Did you know, she is working on a machine that can instantly build a huge wall of ice! Imagine how we could use that in a fight.”

“Force the enemy into position, block them off from backup, or protect our own defenses… Lots of great applications,” said Fareeha approvingly. “That sounds like quite a powerful weapon. How big is it?”

“It is quite large, but Mei has not finished it yet. She says she will make it portable. Maybe small enough that she can carry it herself.”

“Fantastic! We have so much bulky equipment, that will be a nice change.”

Zarya looked around the transport, taking in the familiar sights of guns and gear. As she imagined Mei here, she became keenly aware of the vast destructive potential contained in the small space. With this shift in perspective, the stack of medical supplies suddenly seemed more ominous than reassuring. Zarya’s smile faded.

“But sometimes, I am not sure if it is right to bring her into the battle,” she said. “She is not a soldier, like you and I. Maybe it is too dangerous.”

Fareeha looked thoughtful. “I think Mei seems quite capable,” she said.

“Oh yes!” said Zarya emphatically. “She is very clever. But the field is not like the lab. And she does not have any combat experience. It could be bad for her.” Zarya sighed. “She is so precious to me, I wish she was here, but also I do not want anything to happen to her.”

“Of course,” said Fareeha. “But it’s not entirely your choice, is it?” Zarya bristled, but then realized that Fareeha’s tone was kind. “I know you want to protect her,” she continued. “It’s what you do, and you’re good at it! But sometimes it’s not always what your loved ones want.”

Zarya was about to interject, but saw the distant look in Fareeha’s dark eyes, and stilled herself to listen.

“My mother… you know she was in Overwatch, before?” asked Fareeha.

“Yes, she was a legend!” Zarya had heard many stories of the brilliant Captain Amari. “She could shoot like a Russian sniper. A true warrior!”

Fareeha smiled, sadness and something more complicated flickering over her face. “She certainly was. And she knew war so well, she decided that I should never know it at all.” Fareeha curled and uncurled her hands. “She didn’t want me to follow her into Overwatch.”

“But here you are.”

“Yes. Even though we fought about it, I went into the army. But then the first Overwatch - and my mother - were gone before I could join. Now that I’m here… I wish things had gone differently with us.”

Zarya laid a hand on Fareeha’s arm. “I am certain she would be proud of you.”

Fareeha sighed. “Maybe. I hope so. But we spent so many years angry at each other. She wanted to keep me safe, but to me - it felt like she didn’t trust me. Like I was always a child to her.” She turned to Zarya. “I know it’s different with a partner, but still, something to keep in mind.”

Zarya nodded slowly. She chewed over Fareeha’s words as they flew on.

* * *

Mei sat in Winston’s lab and tried to keep from fidgeting with the diagrams and bits of hardware on the worktable. Winston had set aside his tablet and all other tools; Mei was aware that he preferred multitasking, usually with both his hands and feet, so she felt both gratified and embarrassed by his undivided attention.

Winston leaned forward in his chair. “I want you to know that we all value you and your work very much,” he said earnestly. “Why, you’ve been with Overwatch longer than many of the folks here now! But if you are uncomfortable, I absolutely do not want you to feel like you have to stay.”

“Thank you Winson, I appreciate it,” said Mei. She took a deep breath and organized the flurry of doubts and fears that crowded her mind. “I think the problem is that I feel so out of depth here. I’m not a fighter, and these days, Overwatch is dealing with terrorists and a new Omnic conflict. What can I do?”

Winston adjusted his glasses and peered at her. “Hrm, I’m a scientist like you, this is hardly where I imagined I would be today.”

“But you’re an excellent tactician, in addition to being a brilliant physicist and engineer, and... well, you know what they say about the 800-pound gorilla.”

Winston quirked a smile at the familiar joke. “I’ll have you know I’m only 387 pounds,” he replied. “Although the jump pack does, uh, add a bit of extra weight.”

Mei laughed, feeling some of her tension ease a little.

“But truly, you’ve developed some remarkable prototypes already,” he continued, sweeping a hand toward the various drones and endothermic devices on the table. “And the fact remains that the climate situation is worse than ever. Without the work you’re doing, the missions we run in Overwatch might end up being all for nothing.”

Mei looked at the map of the defunct eco-Watchpoints, feeling a too-familiar dread grip her heart. “There’s so much to do,” she said quietly. “And when I started, so many years ago, already it seemed like we were out of time.”

“There’s no question that it’s a monumental challenge,” said Winston. “And if you feel that Overwatch isn’t the best place for you to tackle it, I fully respect your judgment. But…” he turned his warm, golden eyes to her. “I’m not the only one who’s grateful to have you here.” He sighed. “It’s not easy keeping this team together. We’re such a motley crew, and a dubiously legal one at that. The constant pressure to get things right is hard on everyone. But since you’ve been here, I can tell there’s a difference.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Mei demurred.

“Well, _I_ do,” said Winston firmly. “Dr. Ziegler has reported a decrease in stress amongst personnel. But besides that, I can tell people are, well, happier. They know you’re a veteran, and they look up to you. And seeing you work with such purpose and optimism - why, it’s inspiring!”

Mei was momentarily speechless. “Gosh,” she said. “But Winston, that’s the thing, I’m not sure what I should be doing here. And you say people are looking to me?”

“It’s ok if you don’t have all the answers,” he replied. “I know I certainly don’t. But you’re hopeful and you’re trying, and that makes them want to try too.” 

With a grace that belied his bulk, Winston pushed his chair toward the main computer interface. “Athena and I will collect some reading material you might find useful. You don’t need to make any kind of decision right away, of course. But perhaps some supplementary data will help you consider the options.”

* * *

Fareeha spotted a good location for their camp, and Lena set them down a discreet distance away. After a double check of comms and a brief good-bye, she was back in the air again; they needed a lower profile than a helicopter would allow, and the transport would be needed elsewhere. The strike team shouldered their gear and set off.

By the time they reached their location, scouted the area, and secured the perimeter, the sun was starting to sink towards the horizon. They settled in for the evening. Torbjorn took first watch, and Fareeha reviewed their findings from the day to plan the pre-dawn approach. Meanwhile, Lucio and Zarya checked and readied their equipment.

Zarya always made sure to take care of her cannon and armor before every engagement. She finished cleaning a piece and added a spray of machine lubricant.

“Oh hey, can I use that when you’re done?” Lucio asked.

“Here you go,” said Zarya, tossing him the spray.

Lucio caught it, spinning the can with a flourish and flashing her a grin. Zarya chuckled, but as always, part of her was puzzled by Lucio. He was unfailingly bright and cheerful, and sometimes Zarya wondered if he was taking things seriously enough. Perhaps he had been in some skirmishes in his hometown, but he was not trained for combat.

Then she realized he was removing his legs - prosthetics. Out of the boldly colored devices, his limbs ended just below the knees, scars stark against his deep brown skin. Zarya felt a rush of shame; she had misjudged him.

Lucio noticed her looking at his legs. “Kinda rough, I know,” he said casually.

Zarya shook her head. “I did not mean to stare,” she said. “I apologize.”

“It’s ok, sometimes I’m so used to seeing these -” he tapped the prosthetics fondly, “- that I forget they aren’t actually my legs. Vishkar was good for something, at least.”

“Oh, these were built from the technology that you… obtained?” Zarya asked. She had heard about some of his exploits, but his file had been fairly scant on details.

Lucio’s eyes gleamed. “You bet! Me and my crew - our main prize was the sonic tech, but we also got our hands on some of the hard-light stuff,” Lucio continued, and activated the blades on his skates so Zarya could see. “And just in time, too. That last raid, Vishkar had installed some extra security; guess they’d had enough of our mischief. On the way out, I discovered that they’d added some laser turrets. And suddenly I was even shorter than I already was.”

Although his tone was light, Zarya saw how Lucio’s expression hardened. “Most of my friends were hurt,” he said. “And not all of us made it out. That’s when I decided we had to take the fight public, make it too big for Vishkar to hide.” He picked up his sonic amplifier, turned it over in his hands. “When the uprising was successful and we managed to force Vishkar out, it made me feel like it was possible keep going, maybe even on a bigger scale. So, Overwatch!”

“We are fortunate to have you,” said Zarya. “I did not realize you had come from such difficulties.”

“Honestly, I’m lucky,” said Lucio. “Lots of folks didn’t have the chances I did, or the friends I had. It’s hard… I think about them a lot.” He flipped a switch on the amplifier. “I’m doing this for them.”

Zarya listened as soft music began to play. It sounded like Lucio’s usual energizing music, but now that she was paying close attention, it had a melancholy thread winding through the melody. The bittersweet sound tugged at her heart, but also made her feel wide awake. She wondered at how she had only seen Lucio’s sunny disposition and assumed that he was so carefree.

Zarya realized that she had also always assumed the same of Mei’s bubbly attitude. But she had faced plenty of struggles in the first Overwatch, and then there was the terrible trauma of losing her entire team in Antarctica. Mei never spoke of it, and Zarya now worried about how much it weighed on her. It was awful to think that perhaps Mei felt that she had to hide her pain. Zarya ached to reach for her, to help carry that burden. But for now -

“Lucio,” said Zarya, “you do not have to pretend to be happy to make us feel all right.”

He smiled, and finished reattaching his prosthetics. “Nah, I’m not pretending. I really do feel optimistic about what we’re doing here. And those hard things and the bad times - I’m not ignoring that. But all the people who helped me, who fought beside me? That’s what lights the fire in me! I don’t wanna sit around feeling sorry for myself when I could be living my best life, trying to make things better for other people.”

“Truly admirable,” said Zarya. Perhaps that was how it was for Mei, too - she certainly worked hard to improve the world. But perhaps she could use some support as well. Zarya listened to the music, understanding now that the undercurrent of sorrow made the song sharper, more powerful.

* * *

Mei put down her mug of coffee and wandered through the base. With Zarya and her team away, and other agents on solo missions, the place was fairly empty. But two agents had just returned from getting specialty equipment upgrades that were beyond Overwatch’s means. Mei followed the sounds of thundering engines and clashing metal down to the training yard.

There, Reinhardt and Hana faced off, testing out their newly enhanced battle gear. Roaring loud as his rocket, the knight charged, but Hana nimbly dodged in her mech, swinging around to boost the machine towards Reinhardt’s side. Hana slammed him toward the wall, but Reinhardt caught himself with his hammer. Regaining his footing, he pivoted and swung the weapon. Hana waited almost too long to evade, but managed to sidestep as the hammer came crashing down. With a yell, Hana shot her mech up, then maneuvered to fire down at Reinhardt, who crouched and raised his shield just in time. As the mech began to plummet toward him, he shouted and rose up, knocking Hana back. She skidded to the other side of the yard, her own shields activated. Then she plopped the mech into a sitting position.

“Nice job,” she said. “Time for a break?”

“I thought you would never ask,” replied Reinhardt, dropping his barrier and removing his helmet. His face was shiny with sweat, his gray hair plastered to his head, but he was smiling broadly.

Mei let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Incredible!” she exclaimed, applauding. “You are both so awesome!”

“You are too kind,” said Reinhardt.

Hana waved him off. “Hey, we know we’re the best,” she laughed. She slipped out of the mech and daintily patted her face with a towel. “C’mon Mei, come hang with us!”

Mei walked down to the yard, stepping around the debris from the skirmish. As she sat down, she marveled at the two agents. Reinhardt was unbuckling his bulky armor, but the man still loomed like a mountain - and despite his age, his muscles looked carved from stone. Meanwhile Hana stretched and flipped her hair back; she looked like Reinhardt’s total opposite, small and lithe, sleek in her jumpsuit. But she had the same defiant stance and intense focus in her eyes.

“I’m always astonished that you can do… this…” said Mei, gesturing to their equipment and the battered training area. “You face threats head on, you take the fire for your team, you push the enemy back! You are so brave.”

“Yeah, that’s us!” said Hana, pumping her fist. “Right, lion-heart?”

“Of course!” cried Reinhardt. But then, his expression became pensive. “Although, to be quite honest, it never fails to take some effort to put the armor on. And NOT -” he added sharply, before Hana could say something, “because I pulled my back that one time.”

“Happens usually every other week,” Hana stage-whispered to Mei.

Mei giggled, but then turned Reinhardt curiously. “What do you mean? Of all people, I would never guess that you would be reluctant to go into action.”

“I live for it, this is true!” said Reinhardt. “But it is also true that battle is always a terrible thing. I have lost many comrades and I know each fight could be my last.”

Hana nodded. “I’m the only one left from my MEKA unit. Every time I check back home, there’s another unit with all new faces.”

Mei looked from Reinhardt to Hana, stricken. “How… how do you keep going?” she asked softly.

Reinhardt scratched his beard thoughtfully. “For me, this is the best that I can do to help people. I’m not a diplomat or a scientist; but I can be strong for those who need protection.”

“I was drafted,” said Hana, “but now I choose to continue because I know it’s worth it. We can make the world safer - it’ll be a hard fight, but I intend to win!”

Mei’s eyes glistened. “Ohhh my goodness…”

“But Mei!” shouted Hana. “You’re just as tough! You don’t give up either.”

“Indeed!” Reinhardt said. “No wonder Zarya is so proud of you.”

“But… but no, I’m nothing like her, or you two!” Mei protested. “I can’t fight or protect anyone. I… I’m not really sure what I’m doing here.”

Hana put her hands on her hips. “Don’t say that! You might not carry around 200 kilos of death machine, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have a place with us. I couldn’t do what you do!”

“You’ve lost people too,” said Reinhardt gently. “It would be easy to walk away and say you’ve done enough. And no one would fault you for it! But you’re still working to make things better. Even though it’s frightening.”

“Plus you have to deal with governments and bureaucracy,” added Hana, “that’s being _really_ brave.”

Mei managed a laugh, and Hana gave her a little punch to the shoulder. Reinhardt swept them both into a massive hug. “My friends,” he said, voice rumbling with emotion, “we are here together, and we are here for each other.”

* * *

Zarya carried the last of the supplies onto the area they had set up as a landing zone for the transport. Lena would be arriving soon to pick them up. Zarya dusted off her hands and sat down on a crate. The mission had successfully shut down the Talon outpost as planned. The team had taken only minor injuries, and Lucio already had them patched up. It was a job well done, and Zarya should have been satisfied.

But as she gazed into the bright sky, she felt strangely uncertain. She had thought she had the measure of everyone in Overwatch - gauging each agent by standards she had learned in the army. But now she was starting to understand that things were different here, and she had perhaps been too quick in her assessments. It was a humbling thought, though not an unpleasant one. Zarya realized that she actually felt eager to learn more about her teammates. It was good to be reminded that they all came from different walks of life, and those differences were sure to make them better as a whole.

Zarya’s mood wavered back to uncertainty as she then thought about her revelations with regard to more personal matters. She wondered if she had been unfair to Mei, not fully appreciating her fortitude or her struggles. Mei was the brightest light in Zarya’s life, but maybe sometimes Zarya needed to make sure she treated her as a true partner and not just a treasure.

Zarya nodded to herself, filled with determination to be an even better girlfriend. She couldn’t wait to get back to Mei; her love deserved the best, and Zarya would give it her all.

* * *

In the evening, Mei had the lab all to herself. She put aside her latest prototype and picked up her tablet, once again looking over the files Winston and Athena had compiled for her. Everything she read reminded her of why she had come to Overwatch in the first place - faced with such an urgent need, the international cooperation and high visibility granted them the ability to work with unparalleled efficiency. Even though the organization was primarily focused on military and intelligence work now, it was possible that they could revive the science operations. It might even help Overwatch gain the legitimacy and support it needed at this tenuous juncture.

Mei’s gaze drifted to the photos and holos Winston kept around his desk. Images of the Overwatch teams throughout the years looked back at her. She had always found it a bit daunting, seeing all those heroes; but now she found it reassuring. Many had come and gone, but some were still here, and new ones had joined them. Overwatch was always changing, but maybe that meant she could yet find her place there.

Mei noticed a new picture, one that had been taken only a couple months ago at Fareeha’s birthday. The base was full that day, and everyone crowded together to fit into the shot, holding up ridiculous drinks and laughing. Despite the all colorful, happy chaos, Mei realized that her eyes were immediately drawn to Zarya. As usual, Mei felt a surge of wonderment that someone so incredible would be with her. But then she reminded herself that Zarya had chosen her. In the picture, Zarya was the only one not facing the camera; instead, she had her gaze fixed on Mei, holding her close.

Mei looked at the image of herself and remembered the joy of that moment. She knew then that Zarya’s strength would no longer be daunting, but would be a strength that she could draw on as well. Even if she sometimes doubted herself, she could find confidence in the woman who loved her.

* * *

As the helicopter neared the base, Zarya grew increasingly anxious. She wished she could bring flowers, Mei adored flowers. Zarya would be sure to get some soon. They would go out on a nice date, she would wear that suit, it would definitely impress Mei. Zarya’s hands were sweating in her gloves. No no, nothing like she was showing off, she wanted to make sure Mei knew, _really_ knew, that she cared. They would watch the sunset. They would do their nails together. They would just sit and talk.

Zarya almost jumped out of her seat when the base finally came into sight. She peered out the window, willing them closer. At last, she could see the landing area. Reinhardt and Winston were easy to make out, but soon she could also see two smaller figures, that must be Hana and, yes, Mei. Zarya’s heart leaped.

Lena had scarcely landed when Zarya flung the door open and got out, not even bothering to grab her gun. But before she could get very far, she found herself staggering back as Mei barrelled into her.

“Ah!” Zarya shouted, but her breath was cut off as Mei pulled her down into a fierce kiss. She distantly heard Hana cheering somewhere, but all Zarya could think about was her girlfriend in her arms.

“Welcome home!” said Mei.

“It is home when I am with you,” Zarya replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [BaronVonChop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop) for editing and support!


End file.
